


Dyad

by JediintheTwilight



Series: Reylo Poetry [2]
Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: DYAD, Dyad in the force, F/M, The Rise of Skywalker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediintheTwilight/pseuds/JediintheTwilight
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908139
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Dyad

Dyad

A DYAD in the force they said  
But how can that be true  
How can we be anything   
If I don’t have you

I felt your heart calling mine  
For such a long, long time  
I long ago forgave you  
For each and every crime

I saw our entire future  
Deep inside your eyes  
Love, belonging, home, and family  
Dreams that will go unrealized

For one glorious, shining moment  
All the universe was right   
Then every dream was shattered  
And now I can’t see any light

I wanted to erase   
All the pain inside your heart  
But without you in my life  
I’m being torn apart

My sorrow is unbearable  
I want to be free of this pain  
I am broken deep inside  
And my tears, they fall like rain

Our souls torn apart   
Neither on is whole  
And NEVER will if fill  
This chasm in my soul


End file.
